Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to an encoder, a controller, and a method for processing data.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-044758 discloses a system to send batch data that is a combination of pieces of information obtained at a plurality of encoders respectively corresponding to a plurality of axes. In the system, the pieces of information are sent on a rotational basis. Specifically, position information has a higher degree of significance, and in view of this, pieces of position information corresponding to all the axes are incorporated into batch data on an every sending-period basis, and then the batch data is sent. Time information and temperature information have lower degrees of significance, and in view of this, pieces of information and temperature information corresponding to some of the axes are incorporated into batch data on an every sending-period basis, and then the batch data is sent.